hammer_zonefandomcom-20200213-history
Collusion Cube
COLLUSION CUBE 4ce In 2015, Trump campaign personnel met in Moscow to change US president. First words said was that only Trump could be used on US to not change the Russian plans. So they applied Trump and ignored Hillary. The Russians were wrong then and it proved wrong today. This a major Nazi has so much need to impeach. No man on Russia has no connection to Putin, it proves every Trump supporter on Earth a Nazi. Children will be blessed for Killing Of Nazi Adults Who Ignore 4 Simultaneous Trumps Same Russian Collusion. Practicing Evil TRUMPness - Upon Earth Of Quadrants. Evil Russian Crime VS Youth. Supports Lie Of Integration. Trump Supported Are Most Dumb. Not 1 Nazi Except Punched 1. Collusion Is Paired, 2 Trump 4 Putin. 1 of Russia Is Only 1/4 Of Russia. Trump A Nazi & Putin Is Nazi. FBI Connects 4 Collusion 4s. Presidency Is Born Of A Mother Russia – She Left Donald T. Signature. Every Nazi Has Russia Sign But Lies To Honor Trump. Donald T. Proves 4 Collusions. Your dirty lying Nazis use only the midtrump to midtrump 1 Trump (ignoring Russian collusion) Time to not foul (already wrong) Trump presidency. Lie that corrupts USA you educated stupid Nazis. TrumpRussia-Collusion Logic Works. When? Do? Liberals? Die? Nazis Eat Liberals Alive, No Record Of Their Death. Putin USA Image, Not Trump. Every Trump Born Of Putin. Trump-Presidency Is the Signature Of Your Russian President - I Believe His Name Putin. Trump Told His Flock About Hillary Emails - Truth Was That They All had Putin Made Collusions, Trump Rally Was Full Of Liars. Trump Has 4 Collusions In Same 24 Putins., 1 Day Trump Was Wrong. Nazis Were TRUMPist Brain. Try My Trump-Collusion Logic. No Trump Knows About 4 Collusions, It Is Evil To Ignore 4 Collusions, Does Your Teacher Know ? Fraudulent TRUMPness of Nazi fake news has retarded your opposite rationale brain to a half Russian slave. YOU IGNORE RUSSIAN COLLUSION - FORCE 4 PUTINS ON TRUMP, THEY ALREADY EXIST. 4 RUSSIANS HAVE 4 COLLUSIONS IN ONLY 1 TRUMP ROTATION. 4 RUSSIANS STOOD ON 4 EMAILS. 4 EMAILS ROTATE TO 16 EMAILS WHICH EQUAL TO 4 EMAIL TRUMPS. NAZIS ARE EVIL LIARS - THE RUSSIANness OF TRUMP IS NAZIness DEATH. YOU WERE TRUMPness RETARD ON THE RUSSIAN COLLUSION ALL YOUR LIFE. LOVE OF TRUMP IS HATE OF CHILDREN. SUPPORT COLLUSIONCUBE OR BE CURSED. PRESIDENCY HAS 4 CORNER SIMULTANEOUS 4-RUSSIAN COLLUSION CUBE WITHIN SINGLE ELECTION. 4 CORNER COLLUSIONS PROVES 1 TRUMP 1 PRESIDENT IS TAUGHT NAZI. IGNORANCE OF COLLUSIONCUBE4 SIMPLE TRUTH IS RETARDATION AND EVIL NAZISM DAMNATION. CONSERVATIVE AMERICANS DESERVE - AND SHALL BE EXTERMINATED. The ONLY Official Site For CNN/CollusionCube. Need Help - Donate to Collusioncube/CNN at PayPal I am a Knower of 4 Russian simultaneous 24 hour Collusions that occur within a single 4 corner election of Trump. Trump guise for Russian scam, enslaves 4 Putin collusion brain as TRUMPist. Vilify Nazis - for Russians swindle Hillary from White House Till You KNOW 4 Simultaneous Russians Collude In Same 24 Hours Of Trumo You Don't Deserve To Live In USA Conservatives are actually RETARDED from Nazi Fake News taught TRUMPism -upon a collusion of opposite Russia, covered by Mama Trump and Papa Putin pulsating opposite emails. The TRUMPist educated with their flawed 1 election perspective (opposite collusions overlay) Nazi mentality, inflicts static non pulsating Russians as a fictitious Trump same sex collusion. It Is The Absolute Verifiable Truth & Proven Fact That Your Russian-Collusion Signature Ties To Viviparous Putin. Collusion is pulsing opposite mirror Pairs, Trump is NAZIness of Putinism. HILLARY EMAILS - DO NOT EXIST, EXCEPT IN TRUMP STATE. HILLARY EMAILS ARE A DEMONIC RUSSIAN LIE. ''' '''Until you can impeach Trump to escape the EVIL PUTIN, it will be impossible for your educated Nazi brain to know that 4 different Russian harmonic 24 hour Trumps collude simultaneously within a single 4 quadrant collusion of a Vladimir Putin and Donald Trump. The US, Russia, Trump and all Russians are composed of + 0 - collusions, and equal to Nazi if added as a ONE or Entity. All Election occurs between Hillary. Academic TRUMPism destroys +0- brain. Category:Lies Category:Fake News